Servirte es mi deber
by Bara Tsu
Summary: (Spinn-off de Flashback) Te conocí de niña... crecimos juntas ¿imposible fantasía? Solo te protegeré de lejos... estaré a tu lado siempre.
**Primero y más que nada… pido mil disculpas por desaparecerme sin avisar, ya ha pasado buen tiempo desde que no público y bueno, acá me tienen con esta especie de spinn-off, no es necesario leer la historia principal pero si gustan leerla estaría muy agradecida y feliz, no sé qué tan bien ha quedado, acá en mi horario son casi las cuatro de la madrugada así que pueden esperar alguna incoherencia.**

 **Todo lo que está escrito en letra común es el tiempo actual y lo que está en** _cursiva_ **es un flashback que a veces puede o no tener coherencia con lo que narra el personaje.**

 **Todo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Sumire, muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Aclaración: K-on no me pertenece, solo pongo esto porque me parece cool**

Recuerdo bien el día que te conocí, era tan pequeña… pero ese día siempre estará grabado perpetuamente en mi memoria.

No entendía las razones, no sabía a donde iba, abandone mi hogar junto a mi padre y con él los pocos recuerdos vagos que tenia de mi madre.

Tantas dudas… tanto miedo… quedo mermado cuando pude ver aquella mirada cielo sobre mi…

Mi pequeño corazón de niña latía con fuerza, tu solo me mirabas con una inocente sonrisa… aquel gesto quedo grabado eternamente en mí.

Te admire por primera vez…

Recuerdo que vestías un hermoso vestido rosa, tu cabello dividido en dos trenzas…. Para mí siempre serás una princesa…

Una princesa como los cuentos que me leía mi padre…

Desde aquel momento empecé a vivir contigo… Desde ese momento fue mi deber servirte.

¿Recuerdas aun la vez que me enseñaste a preparar el té? Yo aun tengo fresco en mi memoria cada recuerdo junto a ti…

Significaste… significas mucho para mí, una hermana mayor… mi ídolo… mi inspiración… mi ideal… ¿mi amor?

 _Miraba completamente aterrada cada decoración tan lujosa de esa habitación tan grande… me sentía pequeña, tenía miedo._

 _Las pinturas me miraban… me seguían lentamente mientras temerosa me movia, quería escapar… quería huir…_

 _Temblaba…_

 _Abrace mi cuerpo y cerre mis ojos al escuchar la puerta abrir, ¿desde cuando soy tan miedosa?_

 _ **-Lo siento, no quería asustarte/**_ _No quería abrir mis ojos… estaba aun completamente fría, espera… ¿Por qué suena tan amable? Abri suavemente mis ojos…_ _ **/¿Cómo estas? ¿te duele algo?/**_ _acercaste tu rostro peligrosamente a mi mirándome fijamente a los ojos mientras sonreías/_

 _Te vi, si, por primera vez… algo en mi cambio ¿Por qué todo el miedo se esfumo? ¿desde cuando todo parece reducido al azul claro de sus ojos?_

 _Me quede anonadada frente a ti…_

 _Poco a poco regresaba a la realidad, espabile y me pare con rapidez frente a ti_

 _ **-¡L-lo s-siento, e-estoy bien!/**_ _dije con una velocidad impresionante sin si quiera pausar mis palabras, me sentia tonta…/_ _ **Perdoname…**_

 _-_ _ **Que linda… dime, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?/**_ _Sonreíste inocentemente, tu sonrisa… poco a poco me hipnotizaba… me atrapaba, no podía dejar de ver tu blanca dentadura… tu gesto tan amable… eres una princesa/_

 _ **-S-sumire/**_ _Respondi bajito,tratando de no ser escuchada… tratando de volverme por un solo segundo invisible/_

 _-_ _ **Bonito nombre, yo soy Tsumugi, seamos amig-/**_ _Una elegante señora muy alta entraba junto a mi padre, ella tenia el cabello rubio elegantemente peinado, se veía como una celebridad, volvi a tomar mi semblante temeroso tratando de ocultarme tras mi flequillo/_

 _-_ _ **Kotobuki-sama ella es mi hija, como todas las generaciones de nuestra familia, estamos a su servicio**_ _/¿servicio? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?/_

 _-_ _ **Tienes una hija muy bonita… parece que ya se lleva bien con mi pequeña ¿no?/**_ _Posos sus ojos zafiro sobre mi levantando mi quijada_ _ **/ Que bonitos ojos… Se parecen a los de su madre.**_

 _ **-Sumire/**_ _dijo papa de forma muy seria, tenia miedo… ¿o tal vez no? Una mano pequeña y muy calida estrachaba la mia suavemente/_ _ **Se que no vas a comprender nada aun, ya llegara el momento en el que pueda explicarte todo, a partir de ahora viviremos aquí.**_

 _ **-Serás una hija para mi… espero que te lleves bien con mi Tsumugi y se hagan buenas amigas/**_ _Aquella señora me dio un suave beso en la mejilla/_

 _Mi padre y ella salieron por la puerta nuevamente dejándome completamente confundida en mi sitio ¿mi madre? ¿Servicio? ¿Qué hacia acá exactamente?_

 _Todo era un vórtice tan extraño… tenia miedo, quería escapar ¿Qué era todo esto?_

 _Pánico… mi piel se erizo, las manos se me helaron…_

 _¿Qué significa todo esto?_

 _ **-Sumi-chan/**_ _una dulce voz de niña dijo suavemente, sus brazos me envolvieron con calidez… me calme_ _ **/Tranquila… no va a pasar nada feo, nada de nada.**_

 _No dije nada… solo me aferre mas a esa niña… a esa princesa._

 _Empecé a llorar sin controlarme._

 _-_ _ **No te pongas triste/**_ _tus suaves manos limpiaron mis lagrimas, mi corazon latia con fuerza… me sentia extraña en sus pequeños brazos, poco a poco deje de llorar…_ _ **/ Quizás te alegres un poquito si te muestro la mansión.**_

 _No podía decir nada… mis cuerdas vocales se negaban a dejar salir sonido alguno, solo asentí…_

 _Te segui lentamente, timida, no dije nada… tan alto se veía el techo, tan lujoso cada detalle._

 _Yo no pertenezco a este lugar._

 _Tu eres una princesa en su enorme y elegante castillo… tan fina, femenina y refinada… tan amable dulce y tierna._

 _-_ _ **Esto es el jardín, es divertido pasar el tiempo acá/**_ _dijiste regalándome una suave sonrisa, avanzamos un poco hasta llegar a un jardín de rosas muy descuidado/_ _ **Mamá solía cuidar de este jardín, jugaba mucho conmigo también aquí… parece qu-e ya no le importo, me siento s-sola.**_

 _Un gesto desconocido aun para mi se formo en tu rostro, tus ojos cristalinos… empezaste a llorar._

 _No pensé dos veces antes de… antes de abrazarte justo como antes tu habías hecho conmigo_

 _-_ _ **No entiendo bien que hago aca… pero estare a tu lado para que no te sientas sola, jamas, jamas jamas, es una promesa/**_ _Limpie con delicadeza las lagrimas de tus ojos, no quería verte llorar… una parte de mi se quebraba, no podía permitir eso._

 _-_ _ **Es una promesa… es una promesa, gracias Sumi-chan.**_

 _Mi corazon se calmo cuando las lagrimas de tus ojos cesaron... limpie tu rostro de muñeca porcelana, regale a tu frente un suave beso._

 _-_ _ **C-calmate T-tsumugi**_ _/con el rostro ardiendo me aleje de ti, no podia entender la razon de mis acciones... solo no queria ver en ti un rostro triste/_ _ **y-yo**_ _..._

 _-_ _ **vamos, vamos, no nos pongamos tristes**_ _/sonreiste amablemente, radiante como solo tu podias regalar/_ _ **llevo esperando mucho este dia...**_

 _-_ _ **¿esperando?**_

 _-_ _ **Hasta ahora… yo he estado sola, soy mala haciendo amigos y s-se siente solo en casa/**_ _dijo agachando su mirada cielo hacia el suelo/_

 _-_ _ **No digas eso/**_ _abrace nuevamente su delicado cuerpo, algo en mi… algo en mí no quería volver a ver sus ojos llorar/_ _ **No eres mala haciendo amigos… esto… ¡s-seamos amigas!/**_ _Dije sonrojándome a mas no poder sintiendo mis mejillas arder/_

 _-_ _ **Encantada… Seamos amigas Sumi-chan.**_

Y así… de esa forma te conocí, aún recuerdo la esencia de tu perfume… aún recuerdo… es verdad, aun te recuerdo, aun estas allí, completamente grabada perpetuamente en mi memoria.

Nos volvimos inseparables ¿recuerdas? Cuando a escondidas encubríamos nuestras travesuras o asaltábamos la cocina de noche… tantas cosas viví a tu lado… tantas que mi vida restante no alcanzara a reemplazar.

Tanto compartimos… ¿Por qué sigo hablando en pasado? Solo ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste de casa.

Era extraño, para el resto del mundo era solo tu sirvienta… para tus ojos tal vez una amiga ¿tal vez algo más? No… eso es imposible.

No importa más… solo estar a tu lado, ser tu sirvienta, ser tu amiga… ver como tu vida de mí se aleja, no… no puedo hacer nada.

Estoy atada, esta historia está escrita desde antes de su estreno… este destino es completamente predicho, cruel escritor… engrilletó mi destino a la desesperación, vana y carente de sentido, jamás estarás a mi lado, aun si tú me quisieras… aun si así fuera, aun si… aun, aun tu jamás podrías enorgullecerte de tenerme a tu lado… es verdad, solo soy eso.

Soy tu sirvienta.

El tiempo parece que no cuenta a mi favor, te espero sin éxito entre las cuatro paredes de tu habitación… tan vacía ya sin ti en ella, espero inútilmente tratado de dejar a la perfección cada minúsculo detalle.

La taza de té lentamente se enfría… pacientemente te espera… como mis sentimientos tras la tormenta cruenta que estremece la escena.

Soy… soy tan tonta por quererte, sueños infantiles… Tú nunca vas a amarme, lo sé, el destino ha escrito ello.

Quiero dar marcha atrás… quiero olvidarte, nuevamente, mi corazón se comprime de dolor al recordarte, es un acto masoquista recordarte ya que te fuiste para jamás retornar.

Una parte muy profunda en mi odia a esa pelinegra… ¿tenía que aparecer en nuestras vidas? Tan perfecta fue… es verdad, todo fue, todo murió, el pasado se pierde en el tiempo y si, jamás regresara.

El rosal se baña en la fría lluvia, así como nuestros recuerdos en mis eternas lágrimas nocturnas… Me gustaría volver al pasado… si tan solo pudiera.

 _Tocabas elegantemente el piano, tus manos tan pequeñas y delicadas hacían sonar aquel gran instrumento, con sigilo me oculte tras un aparador… quería escucharte, quería seguir por siempre disfrutando de la melodía… que tus manos regalaban._

 _Tu sonrisa inocente… tan pura, el candor de tu angelical rostro…solo quería admirarte… así sea de lejos._

 _Vestida tú… completamente de palo rosa, dos largas trenzas doradas sobre tus hombros reposaban, bella… como una princesa._

 _Yo… nuevamente, como cada día… te observo, a lo lejos, en silencio sin decir nada, nuevamente te admiro... nuevamente siento tu melodía hacer vibrar mi alma._

Te veré nuevamente… y quizás te recuerde, con esperanzas marchitas… quizás con la luna escondida.

Amor imposible… imposible.

El piano se empolva sin ti… carece de vida así como yo… sin tu presencia, ¿tan poco te importe? Es verdad… Solo soy tu sirvienta.

Solo puedo cuidarte… protegerte desde las sombras… tras los bastidores, amándote, mirando tu elegante acto sobre el escenario.

 **-** _ **Hija, tengo algo importante que decirte/**_ _dijo mi padre aquella tarde calma, su rostro ya envejecido pero como siempre perfectamente peinado, vistiendo un chaqué impecable, siempre admire a mi padre/_ _ **Hace mucho prometí decirte esto pero… eras muy pequeña, ya eres toda una señorita.**_

 _ **-Vamos Papá, tampoco es para tanto ¿Qué tienes que decirme?/**_ _Pregunte extrañada, pocas cosas recuerdo antes de vivir en esta mansión/_

 _ **-La razón por la cual estamos acá hijita… /**_ _Mi padre hizo un silencio completamente fúnebre al sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un reloj muy antiguo, me mostro consigo una fotografía suya junto a una mujer… /_ _ **Esa mujer es tu madre, Sumire… ella murió cuando te dio a luz/**_ _Dijo el tratando de mantener su semblante serio, sus ojos solo se quebraban, mi corazón solo se comprimía en una mezcla de nostalgia y tal vez dolor… Por más que intente, no podía recordar/_

 _-_ _ **Papá… ¿en serio, ella es mi madre? ¿Cómo se llamaba?/**_ _Pregunte algo exaltada… todo era repentino, poco a poco empecé a perder la paciencia/_ _ **¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?**_

 _ **-Sumire… cálmate por favor, ella… ella se llamaba Jacqueline, era francesa y trabajó acá cuando yo era aún muy joven, teníamos casi la misma edad y pues… nos enamoramos, ella era preciosa, su personalidad era como la de un ángel… sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, igual que los tuyos, ella era muy íntima con la señora Kotobuki, eran muy amigas, se conocen desde hace mucho.**_

 _Miraba aquella foto… como si de un tesoro se tratase, por fin conocía a mi madre…_

 _Mi padre se aclaró la garganta y continúo._

 _-_ _ **Recuerdo el día en el que nos casamos… La señora Kotobuki siempre ha sido muy benévola con nosotros, nos apoyó en todo…/**_ _Sus ojos enrojecidos querían llorar, le abrace tratando de calmar su dolor/_ _ **De ese amor… Tu mamá quedo embarazada y durante todos esos meses fue felicidad, te esperamos con muchas ansias… pero el día en el que ella iba a dar a luz… se complicaron las cosas y…/**_ _Mi padre… casi todo el tiempo que le conozco jamás le había visto llorar, rompió en llanto, poco después… el nudo que tenía en mi garganta desencadeno en llanto… un llanto ahogado sintiendo el dolor punzante que mi padre sentía/_

 _-_ _ **P-papá… por favor, deja de llorar/**_ _hundí mi cabeza en su cuello tratando de secar mis lágrimas junto con las suyas con ese acto, parte de mi aun extrañaba a Mamá aun cuando jamás le había conocido… cuanto más él, que fue la mujer de su vida/_

 _-_ _ **Lo siento mi Sumire… lo siento solo que yo jamás podre aceptar el hecho que ella ya no está más, es algo que siempre he llevado guardado conmigo, tenía que ser fuerte para ti… para ti que eres el vivo reflejo suyo/**_ _De uno de sus bolsillos saco un collar muy fino de plata/_ _ **Esto era de ella… es lo único a parte de la fotografía que tengo de ella, ahora es tuyo.**_

 _ **-Y-yo… no puedo aceptarlo, es el único recuerdo que tienes de ella**_

 _ **-No… Tú eres el recuerdo más grande que ella pudo dejarme, es más bien… para que tú siempre le recuerdes/**_ _Se acercó a mi fraternalmente y me regalo un cálido abrazo/_ _ **Ahora sí, tengo que decirte algo mas/**_ _mi padre hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta y proseguir/_ _ **La razón de por la que estamos aquí es por nuestra familia, ha servido a los Kotobuki desde la antigüedad y es una especie de alianza entre nosotros y ellos, les debemos lealtad… /**_ _Mi padre agacho la mirada antes de levantarse de su asiento/_ _ **Tu eres mi única hija así que… tu deber será cuidar de la señorita siempre a cambio de todo ello tu futuro estará asegurado, estudios, alimentación, sustento, todo. /**_ _El acaricio mi cabeza suavemente y miro con mucha ternura/_ _ **Siento no haberte dicho esto antes… pero como te dije, eras muy pequeña.**_

 _Todo lentamente se sentía tan… extraño ¿cuidaría eternamente de Tsumugi? Una parte de mí se sentía molesta, aprisionada… pero otra fracción se sentía ¿feliz?_

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Porque?_

 _-_ _ **No entiendo bien las razones… pero cumpliré lo que se me ordene, gracias Papá, por contarme todo… gracias /**_ _Mis ojos comenzaban a llorar sin motivo alguno, no había razón, tal vez si… pero algo en mi decía que estaba bien, debía de ser así/_

 _-_ _ **Lo siento mi pequeña Sumire…/**_ _me tomo nuevamente en sus brazos y beso mi frente/_ _ **una cosa más, tu mamá sirvió de la misma forma para la señora de la casa, estoy seguro que ha de estar orgullosa de ti, cuida bien de la señorita Tsumugi.**_

 _Tengo que cuidar… cuidar de la señorita._

Tengo que cuidar… cuidar de ella.

¿Cómo voy a cuídate si no estás? El tiempo pasa y tu voz ya no me llama más.

¿Cómo puedo decir que necesito de tu presencia? ¿Podré decir alguna vez en voz alta que mi corazón por ti vive?

De mis labios para afuera… no puedo admitirlo.

¿La sirvienta enamorada de su ama? Qué tontería…

¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? ¿Cómo fue?

Dicen que el amor es así, no se planea, no se piensa… solo sucede y cuando menos lo notas estas así… completamente perdida en un votico sin fin.

De todas las personas… ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecta? Por qué… porque…

Me tienes aquí… siempre esperándote, aun cuando no pueda considerarme a mí misma una amiga tuya… está claro ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de tu mucama? No tengo oportunidad, lo sé.

Me tienes aquí… amándote en silencio, muriendo por dentro, muriendo lentamente quedándome taciturna de mis sentimientos.

Mi diario se llena poco a poco de poemas sin sentido, de dibujos tontos y frases carentes de rima significante.

¿Tan raro e imposible es amarte?

 _Era ya tarde y de aquella limusina negra tu no regresabas, prometiste regresar para jugar al escondite, aún tenía la fe… aún tenía la esperanza tras el frio cristal de esta ventana… que tu regresarías._

 _Estaba yo, con dos cajas de madera que había apilado con mis pocas fuerzas de niña para dar con la ventana, era pequeña…_

 _Mi padre apareció por mi espada y toco mi hombro_

 _-_ _ **Sumire, si esperas a la señorita ella se ha ido de viaje junto con la señora, más bien, ayúdame a limpiar bien esta habitación.**_

 _Algo decepcionada y triste baje de mi torre de cajas para ayudar a mi padre… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías? Un nudo se sentía en mi garganta, quería llorar._

 _ **-Vamos mi pequeña Sumire, no llores, ella estará de regreso muy pronto… se lo mucho que le quieres, apresúrate, si haces las cosas rápido te dejare ir a jugar al jardín un rato.**_

 _ **-Está bien…/**_ _Acepte con un gesto decaído sin ganas ni mucho menos energía, no quería ir a jugar a ningún lado… no era divertido si no era contigo ¿Cuándo me volví así de dependiente? No lo sé…_

 _La tarde como siempre en la mansión pasaba lentamente, todo se sentía tan callado sin ti… todo tan silente y sin vida._

 _Ocaso tras ocaso te esperaba… tal vez con la ilusión que pronto regresaras._

 _Hasta que una mañana el ruido de una limusina llamo mi atención, corrí hacia la ventana emocionada… Habías regresado._

 _Arregle mi cabello rápidamente y baje por las escaleras a recibirte._

Recuerdo que baje tan rápido… casi caigo por las escaleras si no fuera por mi padre que de un movimiento rápido me sostuvo.

Pensándolo bien… justo ahora me siento como aquellas tardes sin ti, aunque ahora… gracias a esa pelinegra no tienes fecha de retorno.

No pude hacer nada para consolarte… no pude… no pude…

 _La señorita estaba tirada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, tenía ojeras y su cabello era un desastre, me partió el alma verla así_

 _-Señorita/corrí a abrazarla/cuénteme que sucedió_

 _-Sumire… la deje ir…/mire sus ojos llorar/ ya no puedo ha-cer nada_

 _Me hubiese gustado regalarle un beso en ese momento, abrazarle y decirle cuanto le amaba, consolarle de esa forma… pero era imposible_

 _-comprendo…/tomando su cuerpo abrace dulcemente hasta que sentí su llanto calmarse/ ¿sabe algo?_

 _-Sumire… deja de hablarme así, duele y se siente frio ya hace mucho que no me hablas por mi nombre como cuando éramos niñas_

 _-lo siento/aclare mi garganta/ Tsumugi, quiero que sepas que tu vales mucho… para mí, para todos, te quiero demasiado verte llorar me lastima demasiado._

 _-no quiero eso, he tomado una decisión/me regalo una de sus sonrisas amables que solía darme/ me iré a Rusia, quiero olvidarme de ella_

 _Sentí esa noticia como un balde de agua fría, no quería eso… ¿alejarme de ella? Jamás_

 _-sonara egoísta… no soy más que tu sirvienta… pero no quiero eso_

 _-Sumire, tu eres mi apoyo personal, mi mejor amiga… vendrás conmigo, pero va a tener que pasar un tiempo buen para que puedas ir, además mi madre tiene una buena noticia para ti o eso me dijo antes que caiga en este problema… lo siento debí decírtelo antes_

 _-no te preocupes, yo estaré siempre ahí para ti cuidándote y por favor… no dejes de sonreír tu sonrisa me da las ganas de seguir viviendo…_

 _-¿qué cosas dices sumiré…?/Me abrasaste intentando aplacar tu dolor con mi calor/ Sí que mi cabello es un desastre… ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?_

 _\- claro como no/tome un cepillo de su mesa de noche, no sabía que hacer… que decir, una parte de mi sabía que tal vez esta sería la última vez que podría hacerlo/_

 _-hace mucho que no hacemos esto/acerco su cabeza a mi pecho/ te amo Sumire…_

 _Quizás ella no lo había dicho en ese sentido… pero esas palabras bastaron para que en esta desolación ser la chica más feliz sobre este mundo…_

 _-y yo a ti… ¿desde hace cuánto que no toco tu cabello? ¿5 años quizás?/acaricie su cabello y mechón a mechón fui ordenando su cabello/_

 _-lo más seguro, gracias por estar a mi lado siempre_

 _-pese a ser mi deber soy feliz a tu lado, gracias a ti por no aburrirte de mi_

 _\- lo mismo digo… gracias por aguantar a esta chica tan tonta_

 _-no digas eso/ tome otro mechón y seguí cepillando su melena dorada/ Eres la chica más amable y dulce que he conocido._

 _Me sonrió amablemente, le ayude a arreglarse y ver sus pasajes de partida a Rusia, esa tarde pasamos juntas como cuando éramos niñas_

Aun cuando esa tarde tu rostro fingía felicidad sabía perfectamente como tú poco a poco te partías a pedazos… No pude hacer nada… no pude ser lo que tal vez quise ser.

Tu consuelo.

Sin detenerse los días trascurren, el tiempo jamás detiene su curso… jamás, esperando tal vez tu regreso, después de tanto ¿regresarías? Ya había pasado cerca de un año y poca información más que el hecho de saber que aun vivías yo sabía.

Me siento egoísta… tu tanto has hecho por mi…. ¿Yo que he hecho por ti?

Respóndeme… al menos esta vez, al menos una vez a la distancia… ¡Respóndeme!

Lentamente mi corazón se mengua…

Nunca creí decir esto… pero ya me tienes… completamente, perdidamente… enamorada.

Enamorada de ti.

 _Mi padre abrió las puertas y saludo a ambas con una reverencia, imite a mi padre, mire tus ojos… ¿en serio pensaba llorar justo ahora? Intenta aclarar mi garganta para ocultar mi emoción._

 _Corriste hacia mi… me regalaste un cálido abrazo, correspondí con emoción sin importarme nada, ni la mirada de mi padre, la mirada llena de gracia de la mama de Tsumugi o alguna inquisitiva de otros sirvientes… solo disfrute de tu calor… una vez más._

 _ **-¡Sumi-chan! ¡Te extrañe tanto!**_ _/Exclamaste con mucha emoción mientras dabas brinquitos/_ **¿Tú también me extrañaste?**

 **-Sí, te extrañe mucho, mucho, mucho, ¿A dónde te fuiste? No me dijiste nada**

 **-Viaje con Mamá a Italia… Perdóname por no avisar, perdóname.**

 **-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí, estoy feliz, muy feliz.**

Sin importar nada corrimos hacia el jardín para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido jugando entre los arboles… La sonrisa nuevamente estaba en mi rostro.

Tú me enseñaste a sonreír… si, fuiste tú quien me enseño cada cosa feliz… fuiste tú la hacedora de mi sonrisa.

Ahora que ya no estas… nuevamente mi vida se apaga…

Regresa pronto… por favor.

- **Sumi-chan necesito hablar contigo, acompáñame a la sala de estar por favor.**

Como era ya de costumbre, la señora Kotobuki solía aparecerse siempre sin hacer ruido alguno, sin objetar u oponerme seguí a la majestuosa madre de Tsumugi hacia la sala de estar

- **Como usted ordene/** Dije haciendo una reverencia siguiéndole el paso/

- **¿Cómo estas con la escuela? Ya sabes que no me gustan las calificaciones bajas… aunque contigo no tengo que preocuparme por eso, eres una muy buena alumna.**

 **-Estoy dando todo de mí, gracias por preocuparse.**

 **-Vamos, pequeña no te comportes así conmigo… sabes perfectamente que para mí eres como una hija, llámame por mi nombre por favor.**

 **-C-como usted ordene Shizu-sama**

 **-Sin el ¨Sama¨ por favor… no estoy tan vieja**

 **-L-lo siento y-yo…**

 **-Cálmate… ven y siéntate junto a mi/** Dijo señalando un lugar vacío en el gran sillón donde ella estaba sentada/

- **Con su permiso… /** Era extraño… muy raro para mi estar junto a ella de esta forma, mucho más ahora que cuando era niña, cuando fui pequeña y ella aun ahora significa una figura materna para mi/

- **¿Recuerdas cuando tomábamos el té las tres en el jardín? Ustedes dos siempre han sido muy unidas, casi como hermanas, ¿recuerdas también cuando yo les trenzaba el cabello? Era muy divertido hacerles mil peinados… /** Dijo ella mientras tomaba delicadamente mi cabello y comenzaba a trenzarlo, era relajante de alguna manera/ **Antes de tu llegada mi Tsumugi era muy solitaria y tímida, después que llego su ¨hermanita menor¨ se volvió una chica muy amable y maternal, ¿Vas a dejarme hablar sola Sumi-chan?**

 **-N-no solo que… me pone nerviosa, usted siempre significo una madre para mí, mi madre… murió.**

 **-Es verdad… Tu madre fue una gran mujer, una excelente persona, una persona muy importante para mí… Hey Jacqueline, tu retoño cada vez se parece más a ti… Tan bella como un delicado lirio/** Casi susurrando con una mirada muy nostálgica sus orbes zafiro se perdían en el techo opulento de la habitación/ **Jacqueline** _ **y**_ **yo éramos muy unidas, tanto como tú y mi Tsumugi, realmente fue muy nostálgico la primera vez que pude verlas juntas a ambas, dos cabecitas rubias correr por todos lados… mi madre se ponía como una loca siempre.**

 **-Siento las molestias…**

 **-Descuida, sus risas han alegrado esta casa tan grande y solitaria, tal vez esto no lo cuento siempre pero… hoy tengo mucho por decirte mi pequeña Sumi-chan, Yo estoy casada desde hace bastante pero bueno, no fue un matrimonio por amor, fue arreglado… tristemente/** acaricio suavemente mis mejillas, intentando ver profundo tras mis ojos/ **Con esa persona tuve dos hijos, un hijo mayor que ya ha de estar muy grande y guapo… él vive con su padre en Europa y mucho tiempo después nació Tsumugi, lo único que me trajo de bueno consigo aquella unión fueron mis dos preciosos hijos.**

Poco podía responder, solo perderme en esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, tan similares a los de ella pero más maduros.

Aclaro su garganta y continúo.

- **Yo se algo que tú sabes bien… /** mi piel se crispo al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Qué sería de mi si la mamá de Tsumugi se enserase de mis sentimientos? ¿Qué podría hacer con todo esto? ¿Y si me prohíben verla? Definitivamente… moriría/ **Eres muy transparente, muy inocente, desde hace mucho he podido ver en tu mirada ese brillo de amor hacia mi pequeño retoño/** Quería que la tierra me tragase en ese momento, empecé a temblar, una parte de mi quería escapar, mi mandíbula temblaba/

- **Y-yo… y-yo s-solo… n-no**

 **-Cálmate por favor, no sé por cual monstruo me has pensado… pero antes déjame acabar de hablar por favor/** Abrazo mi cuerpo con mucho cariño envolviéndome en sus brazos/ **Yo sé muy bien de ese brillo que tus ojos tienen… porque yo también lo viví, yo ame mucho a tu madre… más de lo que debí/** Mire impresionada, completamente con los ojos abiertos como platos ante esta revelación/ **Antes que ella conozca a tu padre y mucho antes que yo me case con aquel hombre ella y yo…/** Sus ojos empezaron a llorar sin hacer ruido alguno/ **Éramos muy especiales una para la otra, todo se arruino con la llegada de mi compromiso, Jacqueline estuvo destrozada mucho tiempo, se quedó sirviendo en Europa hasta que tal vez supero todo esto y regreso acá, nada volvió a ser lo mismo… conoció a tu padre, un excelente hombre y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que dejarle ir, Intente dar lo mejor para ella, todos pensaban que estaba loca, que ella era una ¨simple mucama¨ para mi… fue el amor de mi vida… Una parte murió con ella cuando ella…**

 **-Tal vez debería de exaltarme… pero no veo el motivo, yo siento lo mismo… no se bien que sucedió entre mi madre y usted, no lo sé, realmente aun no puedo asimilarlo… Pero una parte de mí solo desea…/** Debería estar molesta… debería de estar muy molesta ¿Por qué no lo estoy? ¿Por qué me ha conmovido todo esto? No dije nada más…. No importa que sucedió antes, que sucederá, solo importa el ahora, abrace con mucha fuerza a esta persona que tal vez debería de odiar… pero no es así, no, no puedo hacerlo, no con alguien que mi madre amo tanto, tanto como yo amo a Tsumugi/ **Es verdad… yo estoy enamorada de Tsumugi, es un amor imposible, destinado a no ser jamás… Solo pienso estar a su lado y protegerle siempre.**

 **-Te equivocas… Al contrario de lo que sucedió en el pasado, tú tienes más posibilidades de las que crees, yo sé que a mi Tsumugi no le gustan los chicos… además, ya hay un descendiente directo… Yo era hija única y tuve que casarme si o si para mantener el legado…** /Deshizo el abrazo y me miró fijamente/ **Ella esta tan enamorada de ti como tú de ella… Solo dale tiempo al tiempo.**

- **Es imposible… yo soy solo una simple sirviente y…/** Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios interrumpiéndome hablar/

- **¿Ese es el único problema? Sumire… tú nunca has sido una sirvienta, para mí siempre has sido como mi hija, has dado tanto, más de lo que crees, me has regalado un jardín hermoso y le has regalado a mi Tsumugi una infancia igualmente bella… Ya no quiero que sigas trabajando de sirvienta, solo quiero que cuides a mi Tsumugi, prométemelo.**

 **-Protegería a Tsumugi con mi vida… pero no creo que ella me ame, no soy guapa, no tengo buen apellido, soy solo yo…**

 **-Y eso te hace mucho más que cualquier otra persona, el amor va más lejos que todo… es sempiterno, comienza en un punto pero jamás termina… además ¿en serio crees que no eres hermosa?/** Casi literalmente me arrastro frente a un gran espejo que en esa sala decoraba/ **Tu cabello es lacio y tan dorado… tus ojos de un lindo color cielo, tu piel es tan pálida y bella… tienes un rostro angelical, es imposible que alguien se resista a ti.**

 **-¿Qué cosas está diciendo?**

 **-La verdad… pequeña, la verdad, además, como te dije, mi Tsumugi está enamorada de ti.**

 **-¿Cómo puede decir eso?**

 **-Tal vez instinto materno… o porque se bien como te mira, sea como sea, mañana estas partiendo a Rusia.**

Abrace nuevamente a esa persona que tanto significa para mí, parecía que todas las puertas estaban abiertas menos una…

La de tu corazón.

 **Tal vez esta última parte ha quedado algo… ¿bizarra? No sé realmente, tal vez tenga que reescribirla, díganme ustedes si debería, estoy con mucho, mucho sueño y tengo a un lindo gatito dispuesto a arañarme a mi lado.**

 **Realmente, gracias por la paciencia y si eres un lector nuevo y te has perdido un poco quizás deberías leer la historia principal aun que realmente estoy tratando de hacer poco necesario ello.**

 **Estoy avanzando con ¨Agridulce¨ sean pacientes conmigo por favor.**

 **Gracias por su atención, tomates, libros, ladrillos son bienvenidos… gracias por todo.**

 **Hasta la próxima, se despide Rose.**


End file.
